I Would Die For You
by chrissypink24
Summary: Story of first love, friends, and betrayal...Some suggestive themes and a few f-bombs here and there sorry if characters are out of character. Character death. I wrote this in dedication to my dad and uncle. I love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my cousin bobbed and weaved throughout the ring. His opponent swung and missed. I yawned. For the past three hours I had sat in the Old Bullworth Vale boxing ring and had been getting quite bored. It was nice because coming up in a few weeks I was starting at Bullworth Academy. My parents had been going through a really rough divorce so they decided I should live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Bryce was my first cousin and we were best friends. When his friends weren't around I saw the sweet innocent Bryce. I liked him then. I watched as he knocked out Chad.

"Yea take that like a frilly little bitch!" He yelled holding his hands up in victory. I stood up and clapped for him. He said kicking Chad in the side. I caught his attention and called him over. "What's up?" Sweat beads dripped from his brow.

"I think I'm gonna sit at the beach for a little bit. If that's okay with you?" I prayed he said yes.

"Do you want me to send Gord with you or something?" I shook my head.

"No I kinda want to just relax with nothing but the sound of the water." I was already dreaming about it. It made me smile.

"Alright I'll be another two hours then I'll come get you." I nodded and waved to everyone as I walked out into the warm August air. Walking at a slow but steady pace I made it to the beach and took off my pink sandals letting my polished toes sink into the sand. I smiled and closed my eyes. I walked down the beach a little ways before finding the perfect spot and laying down and closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was out of it. It could have been an hour, it could have been two seconds, but I was abruptly awoken to someone tripping over my leg.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Why are you laying there?" A boy's voice rang. I sat up in shock.

"I'm sorry I thought I was out of the way. Are you okay?" I said groggily. I looked up to see a cute brunette boy standing over me.

"I have never seen you before. Did you just move here?" He asked.

"I'll be starting Bullworth this year. My cousin goes there." He nodded looking me up and down. I hugged my knees feeling very uncomfortable. He must have noticed because he moved back a little.

"I'm sorry I just have never seen a girl so pretty before. Can I sit with you?" He smiled at me, and the look in his eyes told me he was okay. I moved away from him a little and stared out over the lake.

"I guess you can stay." Stupid you should have said no go away. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he smiled. He put his legs out in front of him.

"So are you excited to start here?" He asked making small talk.

"Yea I guess, I mean at my old school I had a lot of friends but whatever I'll just make new ones here." I pulled my arms from my legs a little.

"Any boyfriends?"

"No I had one but it was like a week long thing. He was too immature." I laughed a little. I thought to myself how stupid he was. The boy frowned. "What did I say something bad?"

"No you didn't say anything bad at all. I just was thinking. You just moved here and I was wondering if ya know, maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me or you know. I could be your tour guide or something. I mean if you don't its fine too, but if you do…then great." He said nervously. I had seen that look once this week. Justin had asked me out. I turned him down because he is way too into the amount of money he has. This guy seemed completely different.

"Well I'll think about it if I at least knew your name." I scooched closer to him. He laughed.

"Oh yea huh. Name's Davis White, and you?

"CHLOE!" Bryce yelled from the stairs. "Are you seriously talking to this poor boy?" We both stood up quickly as if we had done something wrong.

"Yea you got a problem with it rich boy?" Davis stood in front of me defensively. I walked past him and stood between the two as they prepared to fight.

"Yea a big one, stay away from my cousin." Davis stepped back a few paces.

"Your cousin?" He asked quietly to me. I nodded.

"Yea my cousin, so deal with it loser." I turned toward Bryce angrily.

"Stop it Bryce." I said sternly. I looked toward Davis who was backing slowly away. "Hey Davis. Right here tomorrow at six?" I said to him. His smile told me yes.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked in the mirror and saw my light brown hair in a flowing, curly, pony tail. My brown eyes decorated with light brown eyeshadow, and my pout lips with a light pink gloss. I scanned down at my bright orange summer dress and finding that I liked my body. I was quite toned for not really caring about what I ate. My toes were painted a neon pink color that glowed under a black light. The white sandals I put on made me look tan. Overall I felt really confident and cute.

"Chloe can I talk to you?" Bryce knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it. "You look really nice. But I really need to ask this again. Do you really have to go on this date?" He almost whined. The whole way home yesterday he had bugged me to not go out with Davis tonight. But the more he bothered me about it, the more I wanted to go.

"Bryce back off. No matter what you say I am going. I'm already ready to go I'm not going to ditch now. Now if you will excuse me it's five fifteen and I have to be there at six." I pushed past him and started down the hallway.

"Chloe. I'll walk you if you want." I stopped as I reached the top of the stairs. I sighed.

"Fine but if you say anything negative about me going out with Davis I'm sending you home.

"Alright." We walked down the road talking about school and all the fun times we were gonna have this year.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bryce turned to leave me there and I walked down to the spot where Davis and I were planning on meeting, I looked up and down the beach looking for him. The only thing I saw were two boys kissing. I smiled thinking about how nice it is to really like someone. The shorter one with brown hair saw me looking and pulled away from the tall blond, punching him in the shoulder. They started to walk toward the stairs.

"Hey Trent what's goin on?" Davis said passing by the couple.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Davis noticed me standing there and froze. I walked over to him and watched him watch my every move.

"I have a date with this beautiful lady here." He said pulling me close when I was within reach. His eyes never leaving me. The moment his hand touched my side I felt warm and safe. I placed my cheek on his chest.

"You have a date?" Trent said with a confused look on his face. Davis looked at Trent.

"Yea is that okay? I mean it's obvious you're on one." He pointed at how Trent's hand grazed the brunette.

"I'll beat you to a pulp if you tell anyone." The boy said getting in Davis's face.

"Whoa easy Kirby. The last thing I have on my mind is who I'm gonna tell first." He put his arm around me. "We gotta go anyway; you guys can keep this spot. I'll see ya later." He kept his arm around me and led me up the stairs to the sidewalk, taking a left. "Sorry about the arm." He pulled it away as soon as the couple was out of sight. I smiled at him.

"It's fine. You didn't have to pull away, it made me feel safe." We both blushed and walked in silence until we reached the restaurant with a large crab for a sign. He nervously looked over.

"Do you like seafood? My good friend's dad owns this place. I don't really like seafood but if you do we can go here." He spoke quickly. I shrugged.

"I'm not a big fan but if this is where you want to go we can." To be honest I hated seafood. But I wanted to spend time with this guy and hopefully really get to like him.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as he slurped up the last of his spaghetti through his plump lips. I couldn't help but smile. Every time I would eat in the presence of a boy it was very prim and proper and to be quite honest, uncomfortable. But with Davis I felt comfortable and relaxed. Dinner was a little on the quiet side, but when we did talk I felt like I could be myself. He leaned back and stretched.

"I am so full." He said burping. I giggled. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." He turned slightly pink. I stood up and walked to the other side of the booth, sliding in next to him.

"It's okay. I wish I could get away with that. If I even hiccup my aunt screams at me that 'it's un-lady like'." I felt sad knowing that I could only let loose for a few hours before going back to my drunken uncle, and my aunt who thinks only about buying the newest line of Aquaberry. Davis placed his hand on my knee and rubbed it gently.

"If you burp I will think it's the hottest thing in the world. Come on just do it once for me." I looked over at him, he had a smile on his face and his piercing eyes looked deep into mine.

"I can't do it on command." He laughed.

"Hello Mr. White. Are you staying out of trouble?" An older man walked up to the table with the bill.

"Trying to." Davis said sitting up straight.

"Have you seen my failure of a son tonight?" He placed the bill on the table and grabbing the empty plates. I saw Davis shake his head.

"No Mr. Martin I haven't." The man just sighed and walked away. Davis pulled out his wallet and placed a twenty on the table. I didn't mean to look into the wallet, but I noticed that was the only bill in there. I looked up at Davis who seemed totally oblivious. I stood up and waited for Davis to stand up. "So what would you like to do?" He asked throwing his arm around me. Why when he would touch me would I feel so nervous?

"Well you've been here longer than me, so you know what there is to do in this town." He led me back across the street to the waterfront.

"Fine, hmmm. Do you want to go sit out on the pier?" I smiled I loved the water so much. Looking out I saw the pier, but the end of it was engulfed in fog. Davis must have noticed too because he walked a little slower. "If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to." I wanted to tell him so badly that I could have a gun to my head, but just as long as I could feel his touch, I would feel safe. I nuzzled in closer.

"Well are you gonna try to kill me in the fog?" I asked sarcastically. I felt his chest rise as he stopped when we reached the pier. He turned and faced me.

"Well if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to take you out again." I gazed adoringly into his eyes. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"What makes you think I would say yes?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes and led me down the pier. As we reached the end we saw a really tall girl with black hair in pigtails making out with a shorter boy with bright red hair and a blue sweatshirt. Giggling we snuck off to the other side. I leaned over the edge and felt the water sprinkle my face. He leaned next to me glancing in my direction. Finally I turned and faced the land. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked taunting him. He stepped in front of me and grabbed my trembling hands.

"Calm down, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently kissing my hands. Unable to hold myself back I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A shadowy figure walked into the fog unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is just something about him that no matter how hard I try to push him to the back of my mind, he always is just right back in front. It's really starting to affect my school work." The red headed girl began to tear up. Christy and I had become quick friends. Pinky was too about herself for me to handle. "Jimmy is like the coolest guy in school, I wish he would pay more attention to me and less attention to Zoe. I think I'm in love with him. Do you like anyone?" I would sneak out after hours and make out with Davis in the dark behind the girl's dorm. But no one knew.

"Yea I guess I kinda like someone." Davis's smile flashed through my mind. I began to melt. Why haven't we made it official?

"Oh really? Who? Please tell me." As much as I really like talking to Christy, I didn't know if I could trust her with a secret, especially one as big as this.

"I can't say." I said quietly.

"No please I promise I won't judge you or anything." I looked at her giving me the sad puppy eyes.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She nodded enthusiastically. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Davis White." I said quickly slightly opening one eye. I watched her expression go grim.

"Really? I don't think he's right for you." I opened both of my eyes and glared at her.

"Why? Because I come from a family of money and he doesn't? Or is it the fact that I could get any guy I want but I pick they guy that bullies people? Give me your input because I really care about what you have to say." I yelled. I didn't mean to, I had just heard the same thing from the entire preppy clique and my Aunt. She jumped back in shock.

"Well, uh, I just know him. I promise it's not to hurt you, but I honestly think you should go for someone else." She began to really tear up.

"Tell me Christy. Tell me something I haven't already heard that will make me change my mind."

"He has a girlfriend and has for the past three years." She turned quickly and left my dorm room slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in front of the boy's dorm waiting. How long does it honestly take someone to get ready and walk out? The door opened and Trent walked out the door stumbling down the stairs. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey Chloe. How are you doin today?" He said reaching the bottom step. I stood, arms crossed and eyes glazed over with tears.

"Fine." I said shortly. "Have you seen Bryce?" I demanded.

"No but Davis is coming out in a second. He actually told me if I saw you to have you wait for him. He needs to talk to you." I scoffed.

"He is that last person I want to talk to right now. I just want to see my cousin." Trent looked shocked.

"Why what did he do?" He asked.

"Who Davis? He has been leading me on for the past two months. I just found out about his girlfriend." Trent laughed.

"Who told you about the 'girlfriend'?" He kept laughing. In frustration I began to cry. I got in his face and pushed him hard in the center of his chest. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground. "Whoa what the hell was that for?" He said laying there in shock.

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Davis ran down the stairs and helped Trent to his feet. Trent brushed himself off. I was steaming.

"Hey Davis can I talk to her a second? I promise she will be all yours in like two minutes." Davis's expression showed that he really didn't want me alone with Trent, like he was jealous. He gestured for us to go. Trent grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Davis's earshot. "Seriously who told you Davis had a girlfriend? I promise I will tell you the truth." I began to sob. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "It's not true. I promise, you know Wade?" I didn't answer I just kept crying. "Well his sister was all over Davis, so we made up a girlfriend. Please wipe your face and go over to him. He is all about you." I wiped my eyes quickly and looked over at Davis. He stood awkwardly kicking the ground; he looked over at Trent for a second before clenching his fists. He stormed over .

"I can't watch this any more. Trent you know how I feel." He said pulling me away from Trent.

"If it wasn't for me you would have lost her. Wait a second you talk the Christy don't you?" He asked me. I nodded catching my staggering breath. He knew who told me now. Davis turned me toward him.

"She told you about the girlfriend thing didn't she?" He asked, a worried look spread across his face. A tear streamed down my probably rosy cheeks. He pulled me in hugged me tightly. "I promise you are the only girl I am even talking to. Please just forget what you heard, it was only to get her to leave me alone." I wanted to believe him more than anything. Christy glared as he hugged me and stormed off around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you believe him?" Bryce asked me later in English class.

"I don't know. I really want to but Christy has never lied to me about anything." Bryce laughed so loud the whole class turned and looked at us.

"Mr. and Miss Montrose, is there anything you want to share with the class?" A drunken Mr. Galloway said from the front of the class. We both shook our heads. He sunk back into his chair and snuck a sip from his large bottle of vodka. Bryce leaned closer to me.

"She is the biggest gossip queen in the school number one and number two she has liked Davis forever. It was probably a jealousy thing." After about a week of Davis and I spending every day together Bryce backed off quite a bit and was actually excited about me dating him. He rubbed my back. "Don't take anything she has to say about him with a grain of salt." His eyes looked into mine. I could tell that he was being truthful, because the fake English accent disappeared.

"I'm just worried that she is telling the truth and I will be the one hurt in the end." Bryce shook his head.

"You wont. I promise." The bell rang letting us know that class was over. I pack up my notebook and walked out of the room with Bryce, Christy waited for me outside of the door.

"Chloe can I talk to you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yea I guess." I said reluctantly. Bryce kissed my temple.

"Don't believe her." He whispered so quietly in me ear I almost didn't hear him. I looked him my eyes telling him okay. He walked away leaving me alone with her.

"So how's your day going?" She asked walking slowly toward the main doors to head outside.

"It's good." I lied, this had been the most terrible day of my life. The only female friend I had might have told me the one lie that could break my heart.

"Well that's good. I wanted to tell you that I knew about you and Davis. I wanted to see if you would tell me. You know I could give you pointers with him. He liked when I would take control. Drove him crazy." I looked at her starting to get upset again.

"Take control of what?" My voice quivered.

"Sex duh. He loved it."

"I have to go." I said trying not to cry in front of her. I ran outside running into someone really hard.

"Move Russell walk here!" The towering boy boomed from above me. "Oh sorry Chloe. Russell late detention." I was so upset I just pushed past him and ran toward the dorm.

"Chloe!" Davis yelled as I turned toward the girl's dorm. I kept running. "Hey!" He yelled after me. I heard his footsteps running to catch up with me. I reached to girl's dorm door and slammed it behind me, leaving Davis on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day exhausted. I had spent the entire night crying and only slept for about two hours. I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Pinky please can I come in?" The mousy voice said from the other side of my door. I stood up and walked toward the door opening it for her. She walked through the door, shut it quickly, and locked it behind her. "Are you okay? Bryce looked all over for you last night and he heard from Davis you ran in here and hadn't come out. You look like hell." She always spoke so quickly it would make me dizzy. I walked back over to my bed and laid down.

"I hate Christy." My eyes teared up again. "She is such a mean person. Someone needs to get her back." Pinky sat next to me.

"I'm not good at this at all so bear with me. You need to stay away from her and if she tries to talk to you go in the other direction. Chloe, I understand what it's like to like someone from a lower class, just do what you need to do with them, but remember who you are. You are the daughter of the most successful woman scientist. You are worth at least a hundred million. Davis would never know how to deal with that." Every time Pinky and I talked it was about how much I was worth. It was never anything else.

"Do you think I could help him adjust? Pinky I really like him, I know you all don't but I can't control my heart." She placed her hand on my leg.

"No you can't control your heart, but sometimes you have to control your mind to fool your heart." That was the most intellectual thing she had ever said, and probably would ever say.


	10. Chapter 10

"Halloween is tomorrow night, and I still don't have a costume. Do you Chloe?" Bryce and I walked through the town looking through the shop windows.

"Yea Davis and I are going to match." I glanced at Bryce to get his reaction.

"Damn I wish I had a girlfriend." He said sadly.

"He's still not my boyfriend." I said smiling. I didn't want to smile about it. Actually I wanted to do the opposite, I wanted to scream because all I wanted was to make it official. Three months of dating and I think I was in love with him. Every time I was near him I got butterflies and goose bumps and every other good feeling you could get.

"I think that will change tomorrow night." He smiled. "Oh can we go in here? I think they have a great pirate costume." I walked over to door, Bryce opened it and we walked in. After rummaging through all the clothes we found a few things for him to try on. He walked into the dressing room and I walked to the woman's section. I looked as the door opened watching Davis and Trent walk in. They walked over to the men's costumes. I snuck to the other side of the high clothing racks and listened to them talk.

"I think that everyone will stop talking to me if I date him. Plus he don't want to be official." Trent said sadly.

"Don't worry I won't stop talking to you." Davis said reassuringly.

"So, what about you and Chloe? Before her you were all anti relationship, now you spend every day together." Trent asked. I couldn't take the suspense.

"I don't know. But do you think she'll like this?" Nothing was said. I waited for Trent to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth. "I'm going to give it to her tomorrow. Dude I think I'm falling in love with her." I felt a tear. He felt the same way I did. "I just think after the whole Christy drama she lost a little interest in me. God I kinda wish she was snobby and didn't talk to her at all. Then again she might've not talked to me."

"No way, I see the way she looks at you. That and she got the preps to let you go to a Harrington House party. You think she really lost interest?" Davis laughed quietly.

"I guess I'll see, anyway I don't see anything let's go." I heard the shops bell ring as they left.

"I found my costume." Bryce said holding up a zombie outfit. I watched as Davis and Trent walked out of sight wondering what he was going to give me.


	11. Chapter 11

I carefully zipped up my tiny skirt and adjusted my barely there top. I grabbed the pom poms from my bed and walked into the hall.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The girl Mandy said from behind me. I turned and faced her.

"No it's the one day you dress up to be something you're not. I am definitely not a cheerleader." She looked me up and down.

"Well you look good in the uniform maybe you should try out next year." She said walking away. I walked to the dorm entrance and opened the door to see Davis standing there in his matching football uniform. I laughed as I walked down the stairs. He walked close to me and picked me up by my butt.

"Wow you look so hot." He said kissing me. His lips had never felt better than they did right now. I wanted to just stay right here for the rest of the night kissing him. Finally he put me down. " Well are we ready to go?" He held out his hand. It was the first time he had done that on campus. It was like we had to keep 'us' a secret because of how people would judge us. I grabbed it as we walked to the Harrington House.

"Are you nervous?" I asked looking as sweat dripped from his brow.

"Yea, I've never been in this place and never hung out with the preps so I don't know how welcoming they will be."

"Everything will be fine." We walked down the first set of stairs leading to the Harrington House. I felt his palms getting sweaty with every step we took. Right before the door I stopped him.

"Davis look at me. Everything will be fine." I said again hoping he would believe me. He nodded. I knocked on the large wooden door. Bif opened it quickly.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Davis." He said not too happy about Davis's presence.

"Hey Bif." I said looking at his Frankenstein costume. "Nice get up you have goin on here." He looked proudly at his choice letting us walk by. Opening the second set of doors I saw Derby and Pinky standing at the fireplace. Derby wore a long red bathrobe and Pinky wore what looked like a one piece bathing suit with bunny ears. Bryce the zombie ran up to greet us.

"Finally you guys made it. Hey Davis want to come with me to get drinks?" He seemed excited to actually see Davis. He looked leery but followed behind my cousin. I walked over to Pinky and Derby.

"Nice costumes guys." Pinky jumped with glee.

"I know right, isn't he a hot Hugh Heffner? And I know I am a sexy Playmate." She looked down at her costume picking a stray thread from it. "You guys look cute." She said looking over at Davis then me. I shrugged.

"Yea, it was something that we could match so yea." I said uncomfortably. Pinky and I still hadn't really become good friends so things were still a little awkward. After another five minutes of small talk Bryce and Davis walked over, both of them laughing about something. Davis held out my glass but pulled it back wanting me to kiss him for it. I did without hesitation.

"Oh hey Derby remember what we were talking about earlier about Davis?" Bryce said. I looked at them confused. Derby walked over in his cocky way and placed his hand on Davis's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you believe it? Me of all people!" Davis exclaimed as we walked drunkenly back to the dorms. "Even though I have no money I get to stay at the Harrington House if I want!" He pulled me over to him and kissed me sloppily.

"I know I'm so excited they finally gave in with the whole us dating thing. But what about your part?" He stopped and looked at me. We stood in front of the stairs leading to the school basement. His bloodshot eyes pierced mine.

"What about it?" He burped, I stepped back.

"The stipulation was that you and I have to be a couple, like boyfriend girlfriend type couple. Not the ones that go out on dates and hide behind dorms to spend time together." He looked around before pulling me down the first three steps to the basement sitting us both down.

"I was planning on doing this tonight anyway." He said slurring his words. "I have this thing here." He reached under his shoulder pads and pulled out a small red box that he held gently with both hands. "I have been holding on to this for the past month, waiting for the right time."

"Well do you think this is the right time? Us both being quite drunk?"

"This might actually help me do this." He took a deep breath. "This is a big deal in this box. Okay, before I give this to you I should tell you that my mom has known about you since our first date. She keeps telling me that every time I go out with you she sees a different me. A better me. Finally I told her how I feel about you and she gave me this. This is something that has been passed through nine generations of my family. Me giving this to you will be number ten." He sighed and handed me the box. I opened it slowly revealing an antique diamond ring set in a silver metal on a silver necklace. "If you wear this then that means that you and I are together. And not like oh yea we'll date for a few months, no this is long term. This, my Dad gave my Mom freshman year of high school and they would still be together if he…didn't die." I saw a tear sparkle in his eyes. I turned my back to him and moved my hair so he could put it on me. As he latched the clasp I turned and kissed him. "I love you." He said through the kiss. I pulled back.

"Really?" He gazed into my eyes and came back for another kiss.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine."


	13. Chapter 13

I played with the necklace all through math class. Deep in boredom I looked around the room. I stopped at Christy, who looked at the ring and scowled.

"Alright children I want you to review pages twelve through twenty and do the questions on page twenty one." Mr. Hattrick said seconds before the bell rang. As everyone stood up to start the weekend Christy approached me.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm in a hurry; I have to meet people so you can walk with me." I said rudely as I pulled my arm away. I started to walk quickly out of the classroom.

"Fine." She said as she tried to stay with me. "That's nice." She said pointing to the ring.

"Yea it's from Davis. It's to show how committed we are to each other. It's been passed down nine generations of White's. I make number ten." I bragged hoping she would back off.

"Oh really?" She tried to sound happy for me but failed miserably.

"Yup. So is that all you wanted to talk about. I really have to go." I said pushing the heavy doors open letting the bright sun blind me.

"Kind of. I miss talking to you. I'm sorry I lied to you about Davis. You have to understand, I have liked him for a few years now and it hurt that he told me he had a girlfriend then dated you."

"Really? Well if you were really that sorry wouldn't you have said something like uh a month ago? And who cares if he is with me? You had no right telling me you had sex with him." She stomped her foot.

"You know what, you're right. I am not sorry at all. As a matter of fact I am happy you guys fought over something I said. Don't worry I will get him no matter what. You better watch yourself." She turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. Bryce taught me how to box; I had nothing to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

I curled up on Davis's couch as he put in a movie.

"Hey kids. Do you guys want anything? I bought soda and munchies if you want." His mother had accepted me like a daughter since the first day I met her. I stood up.

"I'll get it I just want water. Davis you want anything?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm all set. What the hell?" He said pushing buttons on the grey remote. I rolled my eyes and followed his mom into the kitchen.

"So how are you doing dear?" Mrs. White asked. I opened the middle cabinet and grabbed a tall glass.

"I'm doing okay how are you?" I put three ice cubes into the glass and filled it with water.

"Great. Why only okay? Does it have anything to do with my son?" She placed her hands on her hips. She was a skinny short woman with long dark hair.

"No well kinda of. But it isn't his fault. Christy Martin, she is such a bitch." I said putting the glass on the counter. I felt if I held it I would break it on the floor.

"Oh that girl. Don't take anything she says to heart. She has been after my Davis for a few years. I was bad for a long time. She would try to sneak into the house, and she would call at all hours. Finally he told her he had a girlfriend. She backed off, but she's back now?" I nodded taking a gulp of water. His mother shook her head. "Watch out for her. She seems like a sweet girl then she goes crazy. Come here give me a hug." I walked over and hugged her. She always gave me the warmest hugs I had ever gotten from an adult. Davis walked in the room.

"Mom come on. This is my girlfriend, not yours." She let me go as he pulled me over to him.

"Can I get a picture of you two please?" She said grabbing the silver camera from the counter. He held me close as we smiled for the camera. "One more." He turned my face to his and kissed me for the second one. "Oh perfect. I love you guys. Chloe are you spending the night?"

"Um, my aunt wants to talk to you first. Do you want my cell phone?" She nodded. I pushed the two button and send handing it to Mrs. White.

"Hello? Mrs. Montrose? Yes this is Mrs. White Davis's mom. Yup. I'll be here all night. If he would like to and you would feel better about it. Perfect I'll keep an eye out. Your welcome bye." She hung up and handed the phone back to me. "Okay its fine but Bryce is going to spend the night too." Davis and I looked at each other nodding. "I did lie though; I have to work eleven til six at the restaurant. But I trust no parties."

"Only party going on is the party in my room later." Davis said smiling at me. I punched his arm. Fine where is Bryce sleeping?" My phone rang. It was Bryce.

"Hello?"

"Chloe. Listen I'll be there in a minute but I'm staying at someone else's house tonight."

"What who?"

"A girl."

"Who?"

"Lola. Her parents are out of town, and a guy needs to get laid."

"No wonder the greasers hate you guys, you all sleep with their one girl. Whatever fine I'll see you in a sec." I hung up as he knocked on the door. Mrs. Montrose answered and let Bryce in. He looked around at the small house almost with a disgusted look on his face. "Hey so why her?" He looked at me and Davis.

"She's easy. So anyway hi Mrs. White." He turned to the woman who waved and walked to the bathroom.

"Taking a shower if you have to pee tough." She said closing the door behind her.

"Well you guys wanna watch the movie now?" Davis asked grabbing the remote again and plopping down on the couch. I sat next to him cuddling up close. Bryce sat on the edge of the couch and looked at the small TV. Davis pushed the play button on the remote. Nothing happened. "Sorry this thing is crap. He said embarrassed as he hit the remote a few times.

"So Davis how come you haven't stayed at the Harrington house at all?" Bryce asked.

"I dunno, the boys told me I would change if I went there. I probably will sometime next week." He said pressing the buttons hard.

"Alright. Yea we have some good poker games, good way to make fast money." Bryce said feeling really uncomfortable. Davis stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard him rummaging through the drawers when there was a knock at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I slowly opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I need to talk to Davis, it's an emergency." Christy said with a sneer.

"We are busy." I said half shutting the door. Davis opened the door from behind me.

"What?" He asked ruder than I had asked.

"I need to talk to you." She said quietly.

"You have friends go talk to them." He said angrily.

"No this is really important. Please." She begged. "Five minutes I promise." He sighed.

"Fine but then you have to leave." He closed the door a little. "I love you this will be quick." He kissed my cheek hard and walked outside closing the door behind him. I turned around.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "Why does she have to do this? It is just a never ending thing with her." Bryce stood up and hugged me.

"I heard yelling what's going on?" Davis's mom walked out of the bathroom in a dark blue towel with a large bleach stain on it.

"Christy showed up crying needing to talk to Davis, it's an emergency." I mimicked her. His mother stormed to the door and swung it open.

"Davis inside now." Davis walked in looking at the floor. His mother walked out slamming the door behind her. Davis sat down on the couch and put his head into his hands. Bryce let me go so I could sit next to Davis.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I just need a second, don't touch me." He said pushing my hand away. Feeling hurt I placed both hands in my lap and looked at Bryce for support. He shrugged. His mother walked back in and slammed the door.

"Don't you believe her for a second Davis. You even said she is a liar." His mother pointed down to him. "You do don't you? Great Chloe you are still staying here tonight no matter what he says and you guys are talking about his." She walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"What did she say to you?" I asked feeling worried, whatever she said to him was pushing him away.

"You cannot deny it, there was a picture." He said, tears streamed down his cheeks. "Bryce did you know anything about it?" He looked at Bryce with red eyes.

"Know about what dude?" Bryce's English accent disappeared again. Davis held out a picture to Bryce. I tried to look at it before Bryce grabbed it, but failed. Bryce looked at it closely. "Is that Justin?" Davis nodded putting his head in his hands again.


	16. Chapter 16

Bryce got the call from Lola ten minutes later. I told him I was fine and he should just go. His mother inspected the picture closely.

"This is Angie. That girl with the glasses, yea see right there that's the arm to one side. Davis stop." He sat shaking his head.

"She never wears her hair down."

"Maybe she was helping Christy set this whole thing up." I sat in the corner and sobbed. Davis walked over to me.

"I want that back." He said pointing at my chest. I grabbed the necklace shaking my head. "Yea I want it now and I want you to go home." His mother stood in between us.

"She is not taking that off and she is not going home. You are going to get over this whole thing. This is stupid. The same girl that told her that you slept together? Really? Davis look at me. Do you remember all of the things she put us through? This girl right here is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you are going to just throw her out like this? I wish your father were here, he would slap some sense into you." She walked back to the table and sat down. I stood up and walked by Davis. He grabbed the necklace as I walked by and ripped it from my neck. I felt my now bare chest. "Did you just break that necklace? The money to get that fixed is coming out of your allowance!" His mother stood up infuriated.

"Yea it's only for someone who wants to be with me and only me." His mother picked the picture up from the table and forced it into Davis's face.

"Davis look at this. Does that look like her?" He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Mom I can't look at it." The tears came pouring out. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood rigid.

"Davis I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I promise you that is not me. It even has the date and time on it. I know for a fact we were together when it was taken. But if that doesn't convince you then I'll just leave." I kissed his cheek and walked toward the door.

"Mom what does the date and time say?" I heard him ask quietly.

"October thirty first eleven thirty." She said sounding exhausted.

"Let me see." He said. I heard him walk toward her. "Chloe, come here." He said from the kitchen. I slowly walked back toward him. Tears flowed down his cheeks more than before. "I am so sorry." He said as he grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe I didn't even notice. I love you so much. Please forgive me." I hugged him back sobbing. His mom stood up and walked to her room. She walked back out a minute later.

"Good so are you guys okay now? I have to go to work." She pulled her jacket on.

"Yea mom, everything is fine." Davis said kissing the top of my head. She walked over and kissed my temple and Davis's cheek as she walked out of the door. Davis let me go. "Come sit on the couch with me." His mother walked back through the door.

"Condoms are on my dresser, I meant to put them in your room but I forgot. Goodnight guys love you both." She closed to door behind her. He smiled shaking his head as he held out his arms toward me. I sat next to him thinking once the car was gone he would kick me out.

"Why are you over there? I'm sorry okay, please come sit closer to me. I need you." He sat up pushed me over and laid on top of me. "Now you have to be close to me." I pushed him to the side.

"Davis you ripped the necklace that showed me how much you cared about me off of my neck. You almost broke up with me and now you want to be all over me?" I stood up. "And the one person you told me to never trust you did. And to top it off you trusted her over me!" I cried. He stood up and hugged me again. "Davis I have to go home. Just let me go." He held on tight as I struggled to go.

"No I can't let you go. I want you here please. Plus Bryce will get in trouble if you go home remember." I stopped struggling. I knew I had to stay. At least for Bryce's sake.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the day after Christmas and Davis and I were sitting in our room at the Harrington House. I handed him the gold wrapped clothing box. He shook it trying to be funny.

"Just open it."

"Alright." He ripped the paper off and opened the first of the three boxes. He pulled out the large Aquaberry vest. "Are you kidding?" He asked has he held it up to his chest. "This must have cost a fortune." I laughed.

"Well I can afford it. Come on next box." He opened the other two boxes being tan pants and Italian leather shoes. He put them all on for me and modeled.

"Do you like?" He asked spinning around. As he did I regretted buying them. He looked great, but he would probably lose his friends because of it. I smiled at him.

"You look sexy." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He walked over to our mini tree and grabbed the box that sat under it. I sat for hours wondering what it could possibly be.

"Come on. We have to go out here." He said carrying the shoe box sized present to the main room. Everyone else was already out there drinking hot cocoa and laughing about what gift their parents gave them.

"My parents bought me a twelve foot boat with and electric motor. What am I supposed to do with that?" Justin said. Davis and I sat next to Bryce on a large blue couch.

"Davis what's with the box?" Derby asked sitting next to the fireplace. Davis turned red and looked at Bryce. I looked too to see Bryce nod his head at Davis. He shook as a knelt down in front of me.

"We have been through a lot these past few months. More than any other couple. So in here are two things for you." He handed me the box. I opened it nervously as all eyes were on me. There were two boxes, one was red the other black. I grabbed the red one. Slowly opening it I saw it was the necklace with a new chain on it.

"You got a new chain?" I asked excitedly. He nodded slightly smiling as he latched it on for me again. He grabbed the other box and threw the shoe box on the floor.

"I know if you were with any of these other guys they could get you so much better. Bryce helped me pick it out. Chloe, I want to know if you will spend the rest of your life with me." He opened the box that held a small diamond ring. It looked a lot like Pinky's ring, just a lot smaller. I held out my hand as he placed it on my finger.

"Of course." I said my eyes welling up in tears. "There is another present for you." I said. Everyone stared as I placed Davis's hand on my belly.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked at my large belly in the mirror sideways. I had to buy special made uniforms to cover it. Davis rolled over in the bed and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful." He said laying there.

"I'm so huge." I answered as I pulled the shirt back over my belly. I was now seven months pregnant, and was supposed to graduate in a month. "Grr." Davis got out of bed and walked over to me placing his hands on it.

"I don't care. You are still just as beautiful today as you were when I met you." He bent down and kissed my now outie belly button. I sighed and walked into the private bathroom.

"I have a doctor's appointment today. Are you coming with me?" I asked as I began to brush my teeth.

"Yea of course have I missed one?" I shook my head as he walked in and began to pee. I finished getting ready. "Have you thought of a name yet? We only have two months left to decide."

"I was thinking of Joseph or Philip. You?"

"Nope. I think we need to go out and buy a name book." I sat down on the bed and sighed. Everyone in the Harrington House seemed happy about the news, but rumors were going around that the baby wasn't Davis's. We both knew who started that rumor. Davis and I walked out to the front gate to meet my aunt who was parked out front.

"You guys want to go out to eat first we have an hour and a half." She asked from the front seat of the BMW. I rubbed my belly.

"There is no way I am turning down food." I said as Davis helped me in the car and we drove away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Chloe Montrose." I clumsily stood up and walked to the front of my graduating class just about eight months pregnant. I heard a few cheers, but even more laughs as Dr. Crabblesnitch handed me my diploma. I sat back down and waited through the rest of the names. Davis and I skipped the after parties and went straight to the dorm to pack.

"What are we going to do about living situations?" I asked. We were so distracted by everything else that we never talked about it.

"You can stay with me if you want." He suggested.

"Well there is this house down the road. I kinda bought it and we can move in tomorrow." He looked at me wide eyed.

"How and why didn't you tell me about his?"

"Well I have all of my inheritance money. I paid cash for it so we don't have to worry about anything other than bills." He sat next to me and smiled.

"Really? Can I ask what you got? You know from your parents?" He asked cautiously.

"Let's just say I am worth one hundred million. But I got a lot more than that in my inheritance." His mouth dropped.

"One hundred million?" I nodded.

"I'm tired." I changed into my biggest pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and immediately passed out. I don't know what time it was or how much later after I fell asleep. I felt a hand touch my face. "Davis stop." I moaned rolling on the other side. His hand touched me again. "Come on please I'm tired." I rolled on my back and opened my eyes. The last thing I saw was Christy put a knife through my chest.

"I told you to watch yourself."


	20. Chapter 20

Davis's mother stood in front of the church her hands clutched a piece of paper.

"I would like to read this note I found in Davis's dorm room.

_'Dear Chloe,_

_The day I met you on the beach was the best day of my life. That day you changed the way I looked at people, the way I looked at myself. Until you came along I hated everyone and everything. Something about the way you looked at me made me open my eyes. The first time you kissed me I thought I was going to pass out. The way your lips felt against mine, was better than anything I have ever felt. I tortured myself for months thinking that you would never want to be with someone like me, you could be with any guy you wanted. Finally I gave in and asked you to be my girlfriend. I was actually surprised you said yes. Now here we are months later getting ready to graduate high school, get married, and have a baby boy on the way, and there is no one else I want to share that with. You mean everything to me Chloe. I love you._

_Love Until The End Of Time,_

_Davis'_" She stopped reading a few times to hold back the tears. Everyone was there. Teachers, parents, students. Mrs. White continued. "Chloe and Davis were always happy together. Whether they were watching a movie, playing catch in the yard, or just sitting around reading books, they were always telling each other 'I love you'. Today we are saying good bye to no only two great kids. We are saying good bye to a son, a niece, a cousin, a friend, a student, a mother, and a father. They left behind a beautiful baby boy. I wish they could have met him. He is so beautiful." She began to cry to hard that my uncle had to carry her off of the stage. That day Davis and I were buried next to each other in the Bullworth cemetery.

Christy Martin went insane and killed us both in our sleep. She though even if she did just kill me Davis would hate her for the rest of their lives. The way she saw it was if he wasn't around no one can have him. She will be in the insane asylum until the doctors think she is in the right state of mind to leave and do her time in prison.


	21. Fourteen Years Later

Joseph White walked through the gates of Bullworth Academy on his first day of freshman year. He apparently looked just like his father, except he didn't have any scars. Looking around he found his blond friend Davis.

"Hey Joey! Bye dad!" Trent watched as his son ran off with the only thing left of his friends Davis White and Chloe Montrose. He looked over to see Bryce standing there smiling at the children as they fake punched each other in the side. Bryce looked at Trent and nodded smiling. Trent wiped a tear as he walked back to the car with Kirby waiting inside.


End file.
